A case in the mind
by thebonesgirl
Summary: Booth remembers a case that changed his life forever. please tell me if you think I should continue
1. Chapter 1

"Christine" I yelled, glancing at my new wrist watch. _We're going to be late._

"Comin'" She said, while running towards me._ As she ran, her long, brown hair pounced behind her as she ran. Her little brown eyes sparkled and her pretty, little smile made me smile. Christina is one of the most whole-hearted, funniest, smartest eight year olds I knew._

I love Christina. She is the striking resemblance of her mom. Just thinking about Bones makes me tear up a little bit. I remember the case so well… Bones had just found out that she was pregnant again, though she had not yet told me. I remember waking up that morning to the phone blasting the tone to "Blue Suede Shoes", which was my work tone. Answering the phone, I found out there was a body found at 45 and Wellington. Softly shaking Brennan awake, I told her about the body dump. She slid on a soft pink tank top and long jeans with fake rhinestones on the pockets. It was beautiful and lacy, but not something one would usually wear to a crime scene.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" I had asked her as we walked out of the room.

"Is there something wrong with my outfit, Booth?" she asked looking up at me, a bit of frustration in her voice.

"No, it's beautiful. But why would you want to wear it to a crime scene it could get messed up." I had said, trying not to offend her. Then I just shook my head. Bones had been acting weirdly since last night. I just didn't know what had gotten into her lately. Bones always acted strange... but not usually like that.

At the time, Christina was three. Being as smart as she was, she was already enrolled into the local preschool. She could read chapter books, and she already knew her basic multiplication facts. She could count to 59 and was an amazing dancer. She could melt your heart when she sang, just like her mother.

After getting her breakfast, we had all jumped into Mr. Smart, which was what we had renamed Brennan's smart car. We then had dropped Christine off at her new preschool. As we reached the crime scene, I watched Brennan, wondering why she'd been acting so weird lately. After it looked as she seemed to notice, I turned my head away.

When we go to the crime scene the police officer was standing there. I asked him what room the crime scene was in. After receiving the information, I traveled to room 302 to see the crime scene. I opened the door to the crime scene... I couldn't believe the sight that was facing me. My heart seemed to come to a stop. My mouth fell open.

* * *

The body of a young woman was lying on the old, dusty floor of an old, abandoned building. Its flesh had been eaten away by various hungry insects and rodents. There was a stench that lingered in the air and was like no other. It was the smell of death; one I had smelled one too many times. But there was a smell of something else, but I didn't know what. But although it was a disgusting sight, and the stench made my eyes burn, that wasn't what disturbed me the most, what disturbed me the most is what made my anger boil to a point I was going to explode. Plastered on the wall were photos of Brennan, her brother, Max, her mom, and Christine. Spray painted on a blank spot of the wall was the words "THATS WHAT U GET".

Glancing to the musty corner of the room I saw Cam, sitting in a chair, everyone surrounding her. Her face was flushed red and streaked with tears, and more fell as aI looked at her. Her tears dropped to the floor like an unhappy April shower.

I slipped on a pair of purple gloves and took a driver's license out of one of the plastic evidence bags. I glanced at the owner's name. Michelle Welton. At that moment my anger exploded. I walked over to Cam. "You okay?" I asked, my anger at the guy who did this bubbled inside me. I wanted to scream at the world, cuss into the air, stab the man that did this, but now I had to be respectful for Cam.

"How could he do this to her? Why her, why her?" she cried, as she slowly rised and started walking over to the shady window. She cried, and gently wiped her face with a delicate cloth. "Why her?"

"Don't worry Cam, we'll catch this bastard." I said, slowly approaching her and putting my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. My eyes traveled to the photos on the wall. Why was definately on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my story. If you think I should keep writing please tell me. Big twist in this chapter... **

* * *

As the others began to depart from the crime scene, trikling out one by one, me and Cam stayed. She rested her head lightly on my shoulder, and I could feel her shaking as tears ran down her face and onto my suit. I sat there, wondering why this happened to poor Mitchelle. Every case we worked on was hard, but this one was the hardest of all. My eyes traveled around the room, looking at the many pictues of Bones and her family. My anger raced inside me, and earlier cuss word rolled of my tounge like a waterfall.

All of the sudden Mammas, Dont Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys started to blast out of Cam's pocket. She wiped her tears and then she answered it. "Hey Angela, did you find anything?" she said trying to swallow in her tears. She put it on speaker phone so I coud listen to it.

"Hey Cam, are you okay?" Angela had asked

"Not so good." Cam said.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news," Angela said. "Michelle's alive. This victim is not Michelle." Both me and Cam straightened up a bit. I saw what was the closest to a smile I had seen all day on Cam's face. She wiped her tears and I took my hand off her shoulder. But then I remembered that there still was bad news.

"What's the bad news Angela?" I asked, scared of what the awnser would be. "Michelle's blood was found on our victim's clothing." Cam's tears started to fall agian. I put my arm around her again and whisphered, "It'll be okay"

"One more thing," Angela said, "I found a photo lodged in her nasal catvity, I am trying to inhance it now."

"Thanks Angela." I said. I hung up the phone and Cam's head fell back on my shoulder. "It's okay."

* * *

Angela had worked her computer magic for hours, trying to figure out what was on that photograph. finally the picture started to become clearer. When Angela saw what was on that photograph. When she released her hand she let out a thrill rising shreek.

* * *

Hodgins was anaylizing the rat fesies that was found at the crime scene when he heard his wife, Angela scream. He ran off the platform and into Angela's office. Fisher and Bones trialed right behind him. They all ran into her office.

"Ang, what's wrong?" Hodgins asked, practically panting from running so fast.

Angela had her mouth covered with one hand, but with the other she pointed to the large screen. It was a photo of Michelle tied up printed on the photo was the words; IT'S ME OR ONE OF YOU.

Hodgins wrapped his arm around Angela and stared at the photo on the screen.

* * *

Cam held a copy of the photo in her hands. "What do you want, you sick bastard?" she said to her self, her voice cracking. And then she asked herself; How can I trade her for me?

* * *

**Will there be a connection to the lab with the killed victim? Who is the mystery victim? Stay tuned to find out... Please tell me if I should keep going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading my story. Hope you are enjoying it. This chapter is a ton shorter than my other ones... some cuss words in this chapter**

* * *

Walking up onto the platform, you could tell that everyone was working twenty times harder than usuall because of it's connection to the Jeffersonian. Everyone seemed tense, and they were.

"Hey bones." I said, and leaned in for a kiss, but she pushed me back. I knew it was a stupid desicion. I was even on edge. I couldn't get those photos out of my mind. I also didn't want to leave her side very much. It was even hard for me to drop Christine off at daycare. I didn't want my family to get hurt. I loved them so very much.

"Not right now Booth, I'm working." she had said as she ran her microscope over some of the bones, looking for minor fractures that may have not shown up on the xrays. she was tense, and I almost forgot about the way she was acting before the case started.

"See anything?" I asked, leaning over to take a peek at the bones.

"Let me work, and then I'll tell you." she had replied tartly. I looked at her, and started to think about what it would be like without her. Without seeing her everyday, without her smile and laugh that would warm my heart everyday. I was sure that without her, My heart would freeze and break into pecies.

"Hey, is Cam around?" I had asked.

"In her office" Bones muttered while she examined a particular bone.

* * *

Cam was lying on the couch looking at a of Michelle, thinking about her daughter. Her head turned to me as I walked in.

"Hey Booth you okay?" she asked, sitting up now.

"I'm fine, and I should be the one asking you that right now." I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Booth, I'm fine Michelle will be fine, and we'll get her out of this. It's Bones we should all be worried about. The pictures were of her and her family. He probably took Michelle to get Brennan. You should keep an eye on Bones. I'll be fine." Cam said.

"You sure?" I asked, sorta feeling that something was up, but maybe she just wanted some time alone to think about Michelle.

"I'm sure. Now go out there and find that son of a bitch and kill him. And bring Michelle back with you." she said. A smile found its way to her face, the first one since the case started.

"Okay, you want anything?" I asked, as I got up and walked out the door.

"A large coffee with one sugar, please" she said, throwing her head back on the couch. I could tell she was tired, and needed a kick.

* * *

Then I walked out of there. It was the stupidest thing i had done up to that point. Next thing I know, I hear a gun fire and the sound of breaking glass.

* * *

**will be posting next chapter later today, had to get this one out of the way first**


	4. Chapter 4

Running back into the room, I see Cam grabbing her stomach where a bullet had just hit. The alarm went off and I heard sirens blasting our way.

"Cam, Cam, can you hear me? Cam, say something." I said, grasping her in my arms. Tears streaked down my face and I couldn't belive what was happening. I should have never walked out of the room. I knew something was up. I could have been there.

"Booth, don't you worry about me. I will be fine. Worry about Bones. And when you see Michelle tell her that I love her." Cam said, groaning in pain, stopping in between words to catch her breath.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay" I said, and I kept repeating until the paramedics whisked her away.

I was in a state of disbelief, and I really didn't know what had happened. I was angry and sad all at once. But number one, I was mad at myself for leaving Cam.

* * *

I went up to the platform where people were examining the bullet. The bullet was standard, and the type you could find anywhere. We were looking for a serial number to give to Angela, who had worked all day on anything she could. All of the sudden, we saw Michelle walk into the Jeffersonian. She was wearing a bathrobe and looked exhausted. Her fingers were bleeding, and there was a bump on her head.

"Michelle! Are you alright? what happened?!" I asked running to her, putting my arms on her shoulders.

"It's hard to remember..." She said. "Where's Cam?"

I bit my lip and looked down, not saying anything.

"What's wrong? Where's cam, where's cam?" Michelle started to yell. Michelle was completely out of it and it had looked like she had been drugged.

"Michelle," I said, trying to calm her down, "Cam was shot by the man who kidnapped you. She's in the hospital."

Michelle started to cry, so Angela let her lie down on the couch in her office and grabbed her a glass of water.

* * *

There had been a lot of confusion that day, and I almost forgot that I had to pick Christine up at daycare. I walked up to the platform to get Bones.

"Hey Bones, ready to go pick up Christine?" I asked, leaning over her shoulder. She finished writing something down and then walked out with me, leaving everything else but her phone behind. It had been a tiring day, but she knew that she had to come back and work more on the case, and honestly, although Cam was shot there, it was a lot safer there than our house.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Kivvy. We are here to pick up Christine." I had asked as I walked into the small daycare.

"What?" Her face looked as she had seen a ghost. "Her uncle wasn't supposed to pick her up?"

"What uncle?!" I had screamed so loud some of the other children started to cry.

Brennan just burst into tears. Tears rolled down my checks, but by then all I had wanted to do was punch a guy, but there was no one to punch, so I just punched a wall.

* * *

I had never been more scared in my life than at that monment, and all I had wanted to do then was track down that sick so of a bitch and kill him. How dare he take my daughter! After returning from questioning the teacher, I had decided to go numb my worries a bit and go check on Cam. A sketch artist had the teacher, Mrs. Kivvy, describe the man. Soon the picture was out to newspapers and news stations everywhere. on my way to the hospital, I pulled over, put my head on the steering wheel and just cried.

* * *

Entering her small but comfortable room in the recovery hall, I noticed she was softly sitting up reading one of those celeberty gossip magazines. "Hey Cam, I brought you some flowers." I had told her.

"Thanks," she said, wearily. "Any luck on Michelle?"

"She's safe Cam. She's in Angela's office, now, recooperating." I had said, and I watched as the worries had fled off Cam's face and a sigh of relief came in.

"That's great," Cam sighed. "Is she okay?"

"she's fine physically, exept for her fingers when she tried to dig out of where she was and a couple of other cuts and bruises. Emotionally..." My voice had traveled out into the far away distance.

"That's good." Cam seemed to be looking out into space.

"Cam, you knew what was going to happen before it happened, I could tell." It hurt me to say what I had said, but I said it anyway. It had to be said. "Cam, the photo... It said what happened. Did you contact the unsub?" Cam bit her lip. "Cam... Christine's been kidnapped." I said this as my voice started to crack, like a window, into a million peices. "If you know him or what was going on, tell me." Cam stayed silent, and I stormed out the room. I turned back to look soon enough to see Cam in tears.

* * *

Angela did the facial reconstuction and found out that our vic was a Nancy Weathers, who had been missing for two weeks then. She was Bone's only friend in high school.

* * *

Me and Bones decided to go talk to the family, since we, too could sorta feel thier pain.

We had walked to thier front door, and it had been open. We called them, but no one came. I drawed my gun and told Bones to stay behind. When we walked into the house and saw the family dead in the living room. Blood was everywhere. on the wall, painted in blood was: THIS IS GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU

* * *

I had sat on the couch of Sweet's office. My boss sent me to see if I could still work the case, if I was capable of working it after everything. I sat in the office, twittering my fingers. I remember thinking; _WHY WAS I IN HERE? I SHOULD BE OUT IN THE FEILD CATCHING THAT SON OF A BITCH AND KILLING HIM. WHERE'S SWEETS? HE SHOULD BE HERE, I NEED TO LEAVE. FINALLY, HE WALKED INTO THE ROOM._

"There you are Sweets. Listen, I've done a lot for you. Please just sign the papers or whatever you sign and all, and I'll go track down that son of a bitch and kill him so we can all be happy and the world will all be happy." I had begged, all though knowing that I probably hadn't used the right choice of words.

"Okay, I will." Sweets said,and he had leaned down, with his pen in his hand, and signed the papers.

"You will?" I asked, I had become sorta confused. Sweets wasn't one to do that sort of thing. He was usually one who always followed the rules and did his job, no matter how hard you begged him. I had thought; _Did he feel sorry that he took my daughter? Was he scared that my wife and I had been threatened? Did he really want me to be able to work this case? or did he just have some more shrinky stuff inside all of this?_

_"_I was asked to tell if you would be able to do your job properly, and efficiently. All your rage and worries make you extremely capable of doing your job, both properly and efficiently." He had said. _of course it had been the shrinky stuff. "_Plus I may just want you to be able to work this case so you can kill that bastard." _finally an emotional, nonshrinky side of Sweets._

"Thanks Sweets." I said as I had stood up and walked out of the door, shocked that for once, Sweet's didn't exactly stick straight to the rules.

* * *

_"_Any evidence found at the crime scene?" I asked Angela. "Any prints or DNA that could tie this bastard to the crime scene?"

"No, not yet." Angela had said, with no thrill in her voice."Right now I'm checking all the guys you put away that have been released in the past year and deleting any that allready have alibis given to their parol officer that has been checked or I just checked and is completely lilable. She said, typing as fast as she could. She looked up as there was a beep and said, " there's four, Marcus Renyolds, Kara Cochrane, Juluis Daner, and Ron Farker."

"Okay, thanks Angela. I had said, my voice sincere, as I ran out of the room. _I was going to catch this bastard. _I thought to myself. _But most of all I wanted my little girl back._


End file.
